<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>vivid by r4m3nlvr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997477">vivid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4m3nlvr/pseuds/r4m3nlvr'>r4m3nlvr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends to Lovers, Bunny Suits, Costumes and Kinks, Fluff, Fur Suits, Joken - Freeform, M/M, Romance, game nights, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:09:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4m3nlvr/pseuds/r4m3nlvr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh forgets to prepare a costume for Thursday Game Night, so he improvises. Ken, on the other hand, just really, really, really thinks Josh looked good in that suit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joken, Ken Suson/Josh Cullen Santos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>vivid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my entry for the ao3 writers’ fic exchange; i tried to write an explicitly explicit fic but this is the best i could come up with, sorry; this is way out of my comfort zone so i’d appreciate feedback. </p>
<p>for reference, this is what josh was wearing. i know it’s not totally a murrsuit, but it’s cute. &gt;_&lt;</p>
<p>https://www.etsy.com/listing/617466449/white-bunny-fluffy-leg-costume-larp?ga_order=most_relevant&amp;ga_search_type=all&amp;ga_view_type=gallery&amp;ga_search_query=fursuit+pants&amp;ref=sr_gallery-1-21&amp;frs=1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>vivid</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ken fixed his forehead protector after knocking on the door. He felt silly standing there in the hallway wearing his Neji Hyuuga costume, but the monthly Thursday Game Night was a special event for Ken and his friends Sejun, Josh, Stell, and Justin. So even if he had to endure the long and embarrassing walk to Josh’s apartment in cosplay, he thought to himself that it would be worth it because at least everybody would be dressed up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>And frankly, there was a part of Ken that was excited to see what Josh would be wearing. He bit back a smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey! You’re early!” Josh said, beaming as he opened the door. “Come on in. Justin won’t make it since he’s got the measles. Stell and Sejun said they’d be late ‘cause they’re stuck in traffic.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah… Is that why you’re still not in your costume?” Ken asked, pointing at Josh’s shirt and cotton pajamas. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>His friend’s eyes widened before finally giving Ken a once-over. Josh smacked his forehead. “</em>Argh<em>! I forgot we were supposed to wear a costume today!”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He and Ken walked inside the small apartment, Ken going straight to the kitchen to put the beer cans in the fridge. Meanwhile, Josh made a beeline to the lone room of the apartment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Hey, don’t stress over the costume too much,” Ken yelled at him. “I’m sure the punishment won’t be </em>too <em>harsh!”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“</em>Liar<em>!” Josh yelled back. “When Stell didn’t follow Sejun’s rules, you made him do a pole dance and I am </em>not <em>doing that.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>A shame<em>, Ken thought. He would have wanted to see Josh doing a pole dance. He chuckled. </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>After closing the refrigerator door, he made his way to the living room and sat on the long couch in front of Josh’s TV. There was an assortment of games that had already been laid out, and he busied himself by looking at them one by one.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ugh, don’t judge me,” came Josh’s complaint as he went out. “This is the only thing that I found.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The bedroom door creaked open and Josh consciously shuffled as he walked. When he came into view, Ken couldn’t help but ogle him inappropriately.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh had nothing on top but a furry white shawl that only covered halfway past his abdomen, hiding a bare chest under the fur. His long and fuzzy loose pants flowed and pooled around Josh’s feet, his toes peeking under the cloth. He wore white fur cuffs around his wrists, and on his head was a headband with extremely convincing rabbit ears.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh looked like a bunny character from a manga… but more sensual.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>As Ken continued to take in the details, he wondered how the fabric will feel under his searching fingers if he ran his hand through them, tickling the skin underneath; how those furred legs would wrap around his waist. Would Josh blush the same way he did then if Ken traces his tongue underneath that furry ruff over his chest? There was an involuntary twitch between Ken’s legs that surprised him. He swallowed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now Ken had known for a while that he saw Josh as more than just a good friend. Josh was pretty for a man, smart, reliable, and mature; Ken had always admired him for his wit and friendliness. But whether it was Josh wearing a thin shirt or a tank top, Ken had not reacted as intensely as he did now—with a strong urge to touch and grope and bite.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>It took every single ounce of decency Ken had to turn his head away, suddenly feeling very hot in his costume, and his boxers a bit too tight underneath his loose pants. He hastily grabbed the throw pillow beside him and put it over his legs. Josh didn’t need to see </em>that<em>.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hey, what’s wrong with you?” asked Josh, giving him a curious stare.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nothing…” Ken replied, swallowing to moisten his strangely parched throat. “Just a bit hot…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, okay. Let me just adjust the AC,” Josh said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He leaned over to the coffee table to grab the AC’s remote control, his arms flexing right in front of Ken. The white fur of his shawl draped down, revealing a pert nipple underneath. In the dim light of the living room, Josh’s skin looked brighter, his muscles seemed more toned. Ken involuntarily swallowed the drool that pooled inside his mouth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>What the heck was happening and why was he so turned on?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Did you put the beer in the fridge?” Josh asked him. Ken couldn’t talk at the moment, so he just nodded. “Sheesh, you should have just put it here.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh turned his back and made his way to the kitchen that was right next to the living room. As he did, Ken’s heated gaze trailed along his shoulders, down to his small of his back, to his waist, and finally to his backside which swayed as he walked. Ken cocked his head to the side to gawk. There was a fluffy round ball on the waistband that was made to look like a rabbit’s tail, and the way it bounced as Josh moved made Ken want to bite it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hm… I don’t have any snacks to offer at the moment. Hope you guys are fine with day-old sandwiches,” Josh said, bending down to check the contents of his refrigerator. As he did, he unintentionally waved his ass in the air.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ken had two options: to approach and let his more animalistic side take over him or run away screaming and potentially salvage his sanity and his friendship. The second option was safer, and anyone with half a brain would choose it without hesitation… so when Ken found himself stepping closer towards Josh, he wondered if satisfying his physical needs was worth what he was risking.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Beer and sandwiches, it is—</em>ouch<em>!”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh exclaimed when he bumped onto Ken as he turned around. The latter stared down intensely at him, making him curious.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ken? What’s up?” he asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ken stepped closer and Josh was trapped between the fridge and his friend, who had a strange blush on his cheeks. He attempted to move away, but as he did, his leg brushed against Ken’s crotch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ken groaned sensually, the friction causing him to lose some strength in his legs. He put one arm on the fridge to keep himself upright, leaning forward so his forehead almost touching Josh’s.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you—?” Josh began.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ken watched as the realization dawned on Josh’s face. For a split second, he panicked. Josh would either kick him out or beat him into a pulp. Worse, he would be forced out of his best friend’s life and hate himself forever for not being able to rein in his desires.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>But his fears were replaced with confusion when Josh smirked at him, eyes hooded over. He tilted his head to the side and said sweetly, “So, it’s like that, huh?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“It’s not—</em>ah<em>!” Josh brushed his knee against Ken’s erection again, but more deliberately. There was a jolt of electricity that zapped throughout his body, making his heartbeat race in his chest.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>His knee buckled and he grabbed Josh’s shoulder to keep himself standing. The feeling of the cloth in his hands was a surprising distraction. Josh merely laughed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is it the costume?” he asked. “Because if so, I wasted all this time with innocent seduction.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ken looked up, confused. “Say… what?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh just smiled without bothering to explain more, and Ken became more bewildered when he eagerly wrapped his arms around Ken’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Josh kissed him hungrily, prodding to get Ken to open his mouth. Ken did, and Josh tangled their tongues together, sighing in pleasure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The first thing Ken did once he got over his shock was to immediately feel for his ass through the furred fabric and pull him close. Ken was right. The fur felt nice and he liked running his hand in circles over it. Josh grew taught against him, and Ken was both pleasantly surprised and insanely confused at the same time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh broke their sloppy and wet kissing when he wrapped one leg around Ken’s waist and started rubbing their clothed erections together. He moaned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“</em>Oh<em>, shit…!” he hissed as he laid his forehead against Ken’s chest.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ken didn’t know which aroused him more: Josh’s sultry voice or the fact that he could see the tent in Josh’s pants as he kept rubbing against Ken. Nevertheless, he hoisted Josh up so both legs were wrapped around his waist and Ken started to roll his hips aggressively, pinning Josh against the refrigerator door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh abruptly craned his head back, the faux ears swaying with his movement, and smacked the back of his head against the fridge.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“</em>Ow<em>, fuck!” he exclaimed.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>They paused. Ken pulled back and they looked at each other for two seconds before Josh burst out laughing. Embarrassed and a little disappointed at the sudden interruption, Ken let Josh down. He stood awkwardly, hands still clamped on the curve of Josh’s hips, and Josh still had his arms draped loosely over Ken’s shoulders.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>When his laughing died down, Josh ran his hand on the inside of Ken’s collar and pulled him so they were face to face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Well, </em>Neji<em>,” Josh said in a sing-song voice, tilting his head to the side and looking at Ken with large doe eyes, “what do you say we take this to the bedroom?”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gods, yes,” Ken replied, and leaned in to capture Josh’s lips into a kiss again. This time, sweetly, like they only just realized there was no need to hurry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh ended up dragging Ken to the bedroom by the collar, neither of them breaking the kiss. Ken pushed Josh roughly onto the bed, but his eagerness only made Josh laugh. He then started to take off his top and his forehead protector and the other followed suit.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t—!” Ken said when Josh started to take off his shawl. “Keep it… it’s hot…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>He laughed. “So, you really </em>are <em>a costume guy,” Josh teased. “Good thing I kept this one for… bedroom purposes.”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh kept his eyes on Ken as he opened his legs and reached down to his pants, unzipping it with one hand. Ken was surprised to see that the zipper opened on the underside… and Josh did not wear anything underneath. Josh ran one hand slowly over his skin, drawing attention to his naked sex and his tight hole, surrounded by the white of his fur pants.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lewd and enticing. Ken felt another familiar twitch between his legs, this time more aggressive. He swallowed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well…?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Uhm… Lube and condoms?” Ken asked him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, for the love of—!”Josh hissed impatiently.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Without leaving the bed, he reached to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube and a small square packet. He threw the latter to Ken, who caught it, before he pouring a generous amount of lube on his own hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“You can do that by yourself, right?” Josh said, gesturing to the condom in his hand. Ken nodded, a little dazed. “Good. Because I need to—</em>mmh<em>!”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ken watched as Josh slowly slid one finger inside himself, leaning back on the headboard. He bit his lip as he tried to get used to the intrusion, doing screwing motions with his fingers. He shivered involuntarily when he tucked in a second finger, his cock already starting to leak from the tip.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ken was transfixed at the sinfully beautiful view that was Josh Cullen in fluffy white pants and bunny ears fingering himself in front of him. If not for the fact that Ken wanted to do that himself, he would have just kneeled there watching.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’d love to put on a show and all,” he said after a while, panting. He had three fingers in now and was starting look more and more impatient. “But you’re seriously—ah—gonna have to start sometime, Ken.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>This shook Ken out of his reverie. He didn’t bother to take off his pants anymore. He just pulled it down to his mid-thigh and hastily unrolled the condom onto his own hardness. When he gave himself a few good pumps to cover his own sex with lube, it was Josh who ogled him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nice,” he said. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh’s eyes traveled up to meet Ken’s. He pulled his fingers out of himself, lay with his back on the bed, and spread his legs. Josh cocked his head and said, “Now, where were we?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ken took this invitation and he slowly crawled over Josh. He trailed kisses over Josh’s lower belly, slowly running his tongue over the ridges of his chiseled abs, before reaching his chest underneath the ruff. He let himself worship one nipple, sucking and biting until it was raw and red.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh groaned, “Oh, Ken…!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ken looked up, his heated gaze meeting Josh’s. Ken had imagined this scenario in his head thousands of times, but his fantasies paled in comparison to Josh looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, panting in anticipation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ken leaned forward to kiss Josh gently, slowly, before aligning himself against Josh’s hole and pushing in. It was slick but hot and tight, and Ken’s mind went blank at how Josh clenched around his length to welcome him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh broke the kiss and hissed as he took Ken in inch by inch. He looked a little pained, but he was smiling as he wrapped his legs around Ken’s waist to pull him in deeper until he was fully sheathed in.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You okay?” he asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh nodded, panting. “You’re… bigger than I thought,” he said. He was obviously blinking back tears as he snickered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He dragged out halfway before slowly sliding back in, sending shivers to Josh. Josh moaned generously, and Ken proceeded to thrust in earnest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah! Ah!” Josh mewled. He clawed at Ken’s back, his nails digging onto the skin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fuck, Josh!” His voice was so seductive that it made Ken slam back into him more aggressively. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ken found his rhythm, picking up the pace. In response, Josh angled his hips so Ken went deeper. Josh spasmed at one particularly deep thrust, both of them grunting at the sensation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ha—there!” Josh mewled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ken knew then that he had found Josh’s sweet spot and he adjusted himself a little before continuing to push into Josh, gliding over the bundle of nerves inside him every time and making his toes curl. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ken took the liberty of tracing his hand down until he found what he was looking for, and he wrapped his hand around Josh’s neglected cock. Josh let out a loud gasp when Ken started pumping in time with his thrusts.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“</em>Ke—<em>ah…!” </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Josh…!” Ken whispered, as he felt himself moving closer to his climax. Every thrust shook his entire body, making him see stars. He rested his head on Josh’s neck where he started to suck and bite, earning a held-back moan from the other.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Ungh, </em>yes<em>!” </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh broke into a string of curses at the intensity of their lovemaking. He seemed almost hysterical, and the way Josh kept crying out Ken’s name in between lewd gasps of air was intoxicating.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“Fuck—I’m—</em>Ken<em>!”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Go ahead…!” Ken whispered into Josh’s ear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“I—</em>ah<em>!” Josh arched his back, getting up from the bed a little.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Their movements grew more erratic, more desperate, Ken slamming mercilessly into Josh who kept crying out until he came in Ken’s hand in short bursts. Ropes of white spilled onto his ruff and his abdomen. Ken lost himself at that. He bucked his hips even wilder, tightening his grip on the sheets as he rammed into Josh, before coming explosively inside him soon after. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He gave a few more thrusts after his release before he finally plopped down on top of Josh. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>As they caught their breath, Josh pressed their sweaty foreheads together. They chuckled as their panting died down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That was…” Ken started.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah… it was…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>They burst into a fit of giggles again, and Josh sought Ken’s eyes to look at him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ken—”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh was about to say something, but he couldn’t finish when they heard heavy knocks on the main door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>“</em>Jooosh<em>?” came Stell’s muffled voice from the hallway. “Are you home?”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The two of them stared at each other, surprised, before Ken buried his face into the soft and velvety ruff Josh was wearing. The other wrapped his arms and cradled Ken’s head, pulling him closer into his chest. They both laughed silently, waiting for Stell’s knocking and calling to eventually stop. They stayed like that, just embracing and feeling each other’s warmth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He’s gonna be so pissed,” Ken said for a little while, his lips touching Josh’s neck that glistened with sweat.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh chuckled. “I know… Better avoid them for a little while.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>Ken lifted his head to look at his… </em>friend<em>, for the moment. “I still haven’t asked but… this means you like me, right?”</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You idiot,” Josh said, laughing. “Do you think I’d spread my legs for every guy who gets a hard-on from seeing me in a bunny suit?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, I didn’t think so,” Ken said, scrunching his nose. He kissed Josh gently, then said, “Look, I know this should have come earlier but… can I take you out on a date sometime? Like… not as friends.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh chuckled, nodding. “Do you need me to wear this suit every time or…?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ken blushed deeply. “This is just—I was just surprised, okay? It’s not what you think it is!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sure, sure,” Josh said and brushed the hair that stuck to Ken’s forehead. Ken was certain he wasn’t convinced. “And yes, I’d like to go on a non-platonic date with you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ken exhaled and slid his arms underneath Josh so he could hug him properly. He thought about how fast things have happened. Just an hour or so ago, he was standing outside the apartment as a friend; now, he was sharing the afterglow of sex with the man he had been pining after for years.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>If it were a dream, Ken hoped nobody would wake him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ken…” Josh started with a breathy whisper that made Ken’s limp member stir to life inside Josh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh traced his lips against the inner lobe of Ken’s ear. Ken shuddered when he said, “So are we gonna go another round or what?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re serious?” Ken asked him, chuckling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, you know what they say about bunnies,” Josh responded. The bunny ears made him look both hot and adorable. “We like to fuck—”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Ken opened his eyes, suddenly feeling too hot and his heart beating like he had just run a marathon. He stared up at the ceiling, the static of the TV finally registering in his ears and he breathed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembered falling asleep on the couch while he and Josh watched TV. Earlier, they had given up on game night since Sejun, Stell, and Justin all cancelled. Ken and Josh settled for watching movies until they fell asleep, Ken being very conscious of every move Josh made in that god-forsaken bunny suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>What a dream</em>, Ken thought to himself. It felt so real to him that he had to check whether he had come in his sleep. And it was all because Josh had been stomping merrily around the apartment in that obscene fur suit which should be banned on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tightness in his pants called his attention, making him uncomfortable once he noticed it. He could only turn his head to the side, blaming his inappropriate hard-on on the man sleeping peacefully at the other end of the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josh was still wearing his costume as he slept. He slept soundly on his side, his bare chest rising and falling as he breathed. The Josh in Ken’s dream might have been pretty, but the real one beside him made his heart leap in his chest in a way the dream version couldn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What am I gonna do with you, <em>dre</em>?” he said, tapping the back of his hand on Josh’s cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ken sighed. He wished he were as assertive as his dream self. Maybe then, he could sweep Josh away with his confidence. Alas, he was not. He was <em>just </em>Ken: Josh’s best friend who did not have the balls to confess. Ken grabbed the blanked that hung on the couch and draped it over the object of his affection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, he made his way to the bathroom in the hopes of relieving himself of the tightness in his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>come morning</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Josh woke up right when he felt Ken caress his cheek. There Ken goes again with his overly affectionate behavior. Josh wondered when Ken would finally get a clue. Because Josh had been trying to get him to notice that, <em>yes, Ken, I am in love with you</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But every advance from Josh made Ken step back into that best friend role. And it was honestly getting frustrating. Josh found more subtle ways of coaxing Ken into a confession… but Josh had no <em>idea </em>if they were even working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh… <em>Josh</em>…!” came Ken’s raspy voice from the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josh immediately opened his eyes and sat up, looking around the apartment to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Did he hear that right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Josh</em>…!” Ken said again, more desperate this time. “<em>Shit</em>…!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ken probably didn’t think Josh was awake, or perhaps he didn’t even notice how loud his voice had gotten, but it sounded like he was…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josh stomped towards the bathroom, blanket still hanging over his shoulders, and debated whether he should just slam the door open. He hesitated, knowing he wouldn’t want someone to walk in on him jerking off… especially if said <em>someone</em> was whom he was jerking off to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, Josh remained standing in front of the door, waiting and thinking, like how he has been about Ken. Just waiting and thinking… but not really doing anything significant. Josh decided that would have to change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door clicked open and Ken jumped in surprise when he saw Josh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the <em>fuck</em>, you scared me!” he cried, nervously wiping his wet hands on his costume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoring him, Josh looked straight in his eyes and said, “I have a confession.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I regularly dream of you having sex with me,” Josh said bluntly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ken’s face turned deep red. “Oh! That’s…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I want to make it real,” he added, surprisingly not feeling shy. “Don’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stared at each other for a little while before Ken finally spoke. “Uhm… I’d like that but… how about we talk about this first. And…” he secured the blanket so it covered the skin that Josh’s costume couldn’t. “There… less distraction.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josh guffawed. “You’re weird, but okay…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked side-by-side towards the couch, hands brushing against each other but not quite touching. Ken took the seat close to Josh, and they talked until the crack of dawn. It was not quite how things would have panned out if it were Josh’s dreams; but as they talked and laughed at how silly they have been, he thought this was okay, too. Because unlike his dreams, the Ken beside him was real. Unlike his dreams, Ken would still be beside him come morning.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm probably gonna do this just once a year or something. that… was too hard to write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>